In dentistry various packages are known for storing and/or for dispensing of dental materials. There are, for example, packages that store the material in the form of individual components. Those packages may also allow for mixing of the components in the package prior to use. Some packages further allow the dental materials to be dispensed directly into a patient's mouth.
For example WO 2007/104037 discloses a capsule for storing two material components separated from one another. The capsule further allows for mixing the material components and for dispensing the mixture from a nozzle. The nozzle is pivotable between a closed position in which the capsule is closed and an open position in which the capsule is opened. Thus in the closed position the dental material can be stored in the capsule, and in the open position the material can be mixed and dispensed from the capsule.
Although existing packages may provide for a variety of advantages there is still a desire to provide a package that facilitates application of the dental material. There is further still a desire for a package which is easy to use and which is relatively inexpensive. Desirably a package for dental materials also provides for a relatively long shelf life.